Queen of Storms
by DaughterofNyx0008
Summary: I've never met my parents, apparently they died, but I don't believe that. I live on Long Sound Island, New York, in a stupid foster home. Well not really a home, I don't have a family. It's just me and a ton of kids with no real home. No one really understands me. But I get by.
1. Welcome to My Life

p style="line-height:  
24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
background-color: #fefefe;"First Name- Atalanta br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Middle Name-Merbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Last Name-(Unknown at the Time)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Nickname-Atabr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Age-14br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Mortal Parent-(Unknown at the Time)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Godly Parent-(Unknown at the Time)br style="line-height: 1.7em;"  
/Favorite Color-Purplebr style="line-height: 1.7em;"  
/Weapon-Daggerbr style="line-height: 1.7em;"  
/Personality-Sweet, calm, caringbr style="line-height:  
1.7em;" /Tattoos, Hair Color, Piercings- a style="color: #0055aa; -webkit-transition: all 0.4s; transition:  
all 0.4s; line-height: 1.7em;"  
href=" cgi/set?id=114313088"  
target="_blank"  
rel="nofollow" cgi/set?id=11431.../abr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /p 


	2. Holy Hades

I woke up this morning and heard a bunch of kids screaming and running down the hall for breakfast. I got changed into an old gray t-shirt with two yellow ducks on it with the words _duck buddies_ writen around it. Then I grabbed my dark gray ripped jeans and neon purple converse. I completed the look with a anchor necklace and my white to black acid washed hoodie. I heard the lunch ladies calling us down for dinner, I left my small empty room and ran down the hallway. I could smell the pancakes, and no, it did NOT smell good. But it's all I will get until noon, so I don't really have a choice here. O, and in case you didn't know I live in an adoption facility, nothing special, just a bunch of kids that get thrown here because their parents ether died, or can't take care of them. I've lived here since I was about 1 year old, and never met ether of my parents. Are they dead? I don't know, and honestly I couldn't care less.

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a plate of 2 pancakes and covered them in syrup and blue berries. "Atalanta! Come sit over here," I heard. I looked that way and was one of my friends, well, okay, not my friend, but she didn't hate me. Her name was Antonia I walked over to her and sat down. She was piling pancakes into her mouth like no ones business. Her brother came and sat down with us, his name was Josh, he was 15 and Antonia was 12. Their parents died in a car crash when they were little, so they got thrown in this hell hole. "So you gonna ditch, or actually show up for class today?" she asked me. "O, I think I'll go, I'm sick of my social worker going nuts when she finds out I didn't go to school, again."

The bus pulled into the parking lot and we all got on the buses. I sat in the back of the bus with Antonia. Kids were throwing orange and banana peels from breakfast at everyone, some made it out the window and got stuck on cars. It was funny, until I got hit in the face. Needless to say I didn't take it too well. I got up to see who threw it and of coarse I couldn't find who threw it. I heard some snickering from this girl, her name was Tyrah, and no, she is not a friend of mine. I figured she threw it and was about to say something until Antonia stopped me. Tyrah is a snob that walks like she has one of here 4 inch high heels up her butt. She always cakes on enough makeup to make a clown jealous. She was wearing a shirt that cut really low, lets just say, she got a LOT of looks from the boys. She smirked at me and asked,"Did you enjoy that orange peel in your hair?" O, it took everything I had not to punch her. I would have, but I really didn't feel like being on dish duty for a week. I just sat down and put my music in, hoping to ignore her. I did a pretty good job until we pulled into the school parking lot.

I go to Yancy Academy, it's an old school for kids that, well can't do anything right. We always get in trouble, or steal things, or in my case, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Last year Tyrah put a tac in the teachers sandwich, and I got blamed. So I got sent here, then she broke a school computer and got moved here, just my luck right? Anyway the school sucks, it smells worse than the pancakes at the home, and that's saying something. It reeks like a sweaty ape ran threw the halls with Tyrah's perfume and dumped it everywhere. The only up side was that the food was a little better than the home's. But not by much. My first class was social studies, the only good class of the day. The teacher is awesome. He's fun and lets us listen to music in class, even though it's against school rules. His name is , but he goes by Mr.H, he thinks it's a mouthful to say. His room is covered in band posters and album covers. The ceiling has flags from around the world on it. You can't find a single piece of wall anywhere.

I took my seat in the back of the room, and Mr.H came in and talked about the Revolutionary War, I was listening, but it really didn't interest me. When the bell finally rang I grabbed my things and walked to my next class, language arts. Tyrah is in that class of coarse, and on top of that I have dyslexia, so it makes reading difficult. Right now we are studying Greek Mythology, apparently it has something to do with our literature or something. I just think it's cool. When ever the teacher asks questions I always knew the answers. We were doing a project on each of the gods. We each got our own god, goddess, or hero. I got Athena, I thought she was pretty cool. Most people thinks she's boring, but she's the only one of the Olympians with a brain. I, of coarse got an A+ on the project.

After a long day at school I decided to walk back to the home, I just didn't want to deal with the bus crap again. Everything was alright, until I saw a bird looking thing flying my way. It looked gross. Its skin was like a old leather jacket that got washed then laid out to dry in the sun. It had little patches of fur on it head, needless to say, it looked scary. I screeched at me and it dropped down next to me. My first thought _RUN _so I ran as fast as my legs could go. Which is pretty fast, at one point my feet went faster than I wanted and my body leaned back and I almost fell. It caught up to me and, of coarse being the idiot that I am, got myself cornered. I would have been dead, but then I heard,"Alecto!" The bird thing looked back. Apparently it was just as shocked as I was. "Return to the Underworld, NOW!" a goth looking boy said. The thing screeched again in my ear and vanished. I just looked at the boy.

"Who are you, and why was that chasing you?" he asked.

"I think I can ask you the same thing."

"I am Nico, son of Hades. Who are you?"

"I'm Atalanta, and I have no idea why it was chasing me."

"Well apparently you're a Demi-God, so come with me."

"Um...ya no thanks. Looking at the knife in your hand, I'm not to interested in going anywhere with you. Thanks but no thanks."

"Nico! You down here?" someone asked.

"Ya," Nico replied.

I saw a boy running to us, he looked about 18ish, had sea-green eyes, and black hair. Now that I think of it, we looked kinda alike.

"Hi, I'm Percy. Who are you?"

"I'm Atalanta, and what the hell is going on?"

Then to add to all the crap a blonde girl came running to us. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked. I tried to look her in the eye, but her stormy grey eyes were terrifying.

"Annabeth, this is Atalanta," Percy said. I just nodded my head and looked at Nico with a _WTF _look on my face. Percy just laughed.

"Are you a Demi-God?" Annabeth asked.

"No idea, I um, aren't the Gods just myths?"

"No, they are real and some times the come down to Earth and mee-" Percy said, but I cut him off.

"Ya, ya, ya I know. They come to Earth and hook up with mortals and have kids, but how can they be real?" Just then to prove it Percy waved his hand and a water ball appeared, he then dropped it on the sidewalk, making a new puddle.

"Son of Poseidon," he finally said. I just nodded my head.

"She's a Demi-God alright. Alecto was chasing her. Why? I don't know," Nico finally said.

"Atalanta, which parent do you live with? Your mom, or dad?" Annabeth asked.

"Nether, I live in a foster home."

"Great, well this just made finding out who your Godly Parent is a lot harder," Percy said,"Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for Demi-Gods," Annabeth answered. And on that we walked to the street and saw a Centaur galloping to us.


	3. The Horse Man

_Wow_ was all I could think. I mean if YOU saw a white stallion/old dude trottin at you what would you think? But once he spoke it got me out of my trance.

"Hello children. I see you found her. I am Chiron, pleased to me..." Chiron dragged on.

"Atalanta," I said.

"Well, you are a powerful demi-god. The Gods demanded you be sent to Camp-HalfBlood as soon as possible."

"Don't know how that is possible, I ain't special, well not in a good way at least."

"Let me guess you have ADHD, dyslexia, and you always get in trouble?" Annabeth asked. I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry we all do, most demi-gods do. Our brains are made to read Ancient Greek, not English. And the ADHD is your battle reflexes," Percy said.

"And the trouble making?" I asked.

"Just the luck of being a demi-god," Nico answered. With that I just rolled my eyes making Nico smirk and Percy laugh.

"We need to get you to the camp. I've called Argus to come pick you guys up," Chiron said. I just looked at him then his hooves.

"He'll be runnin, he don't do cars, trucks, and so on," Percy said answering the look on my face. Just then a van pulled up. Inside was a man with a lot of eyes. Like I mean they were everywhere. Not to be rude but DAMN. We all piled into the van and took off. Luckily we didn't really talk much. I sat next to Nico, our shoulders bumping into each other when we sit a pothole. It felt nice sitting net to him. He smelled like...well, I don't know. It was like a mix of things. He looked so harsh and mean. But his eyes said something else. Like he has been through a lot in his life. Being a son of Hades might be the cause. I remember how Hades was an outsider in the Olympian family. He must be, or at least feel like that too. I made a mental note to ask him later.

Then Annabeth and Percy in front of us. Percy had his arm around Annabeth, clearly saying they were dating. I thought it was both sweet and gross. Every once in a while they would kiss, causing Nico and I to roll our eyes.

After about 30 minutes of driving we finally reached it. I couldn't see much from the trees, but the outside looked beautiful. The trees almost hugged the camp. Like a protective shield, hiding it from all danger and threats. There were flowers planted everywhere. I saw some lilies planted by the stone arch with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ ,in what looked like Ancient Greek, engraved into the top of it.

"Welcome to your new home," Nico mumbled next to me.


	4. OooooPretty

As we were walking to the arch I saw a pine tree. Much taller than the others. Annabeth must have seen the questioning look on my face and said,"A friend of ours died while protecting me and another demi-god. Her father, Zeus, turned her into a tree to insure that no other demi-god could have her fate. A couple years ago Percy and I went to the Sea of Monsters, or better known as the Bermuda Triangle, and brought back the Golden Fleece. It brought Thalia, the demi-god, back to life. You might meet her, but she's not here. She's a Hunter of Artemis. Meaning Artemis basically adopted her. Thalia is immortal and has sworn off love, just as Artemis has." I just nodded my head, I couldn't think of anything to say.

When we walked into the stone arch I suddenly felt protected. I felt like nothing could hurt me, like hope and safety was surging threw my veins. I saw a tall, blue, ancient looking house. It looked beautiful, despite its old age. It looked timeless. There were old, but very healthy, grape vines around the corners of the building. They looked like wine grapes but I wasn't sure.

"Come on, you should meet Mr.D. Chiron should already be here, but I'm not sure. So they can give you the intro to the camp and all the works. And when they're done we'll show you around camp, okay?" Annabeth asked shaking me from my thoughts. I was still taking in the beautiful scenery, so I just nodded.

To the right was the volleyball courts. There were teenagers and small children bouncing the ball back and fourth to eachother. At one point a small boy, 7 or 8, got hit in the stomache. He got right back up like nothing happened. If all this Greek Mythology was real, he was most likley an Ares child.

Next to the courts was an old wooden cabin with paint platers on the outside walls. There were young boys and girls running around inside with paint brushes and glue bottles. I assumed that is was the arts and crafts center.

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico lead me to the rustic baby blue house. Honestly I was kinda worried about what would happen. I didn't know what my life would change like when I walked through those doors. I might find out which of the Greek Gods and Goddesses were my parents. I hope someone cool, like Apollo ,or Athena, maybe even Ares.

There was a river about 50 feet back from the house. From what I could see it ran right through the camp. There were what looked like maybe 30 cabins. I wasn't 100% sure. They each represented the gods greatly. There were many other buildings on the other side of the river, there were some on this side too. But I didn't get a good look at them all. In fact, I'm pretty damn sure I was staring at everything like an idiot with my mouth open.


	5. Grumpy Santa

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico lead me into the Big House. And yes, it is really a big house, not the jail type. But it's just a big house, like there was a living room, a kitchen, and so on. It looked beautiful on the outside, but on the inside. It was gorgeous, there were ripe, grape vines growing up the walls. I'm not sure how that's possible, but I've seen weirder things today that vines growing in odd places. To the left was a old, red oak fire place. Above it was a painting of the 12 Olympians, even Hades was included. Since this was a camp for their children, I imagined that was what they truly looked like. They were all beautiful and handsome. Even Hephaestus.

To the right was a window, and like the fire place, the rims were red oak. There were white cotton curtains dancing around little breezes that came threw the small opening. The floors were again old, worn, red oak. On the walls there was paintings and weapons. I saw some swords, not many. They looked to be about 4 or 5 feet long. They were beautiful to say the least. On one of the tables, was a dagger. The handle was wooden rapped in old leather, giving it a old look. I noticed that all the weapons, like Percy and Annabeth's, were bronze. If you were going to fight something, why not just use steel? I made a mental note to ask them. But I also noticed the dangling from Nico's slim waist was a sword. But it wasn't bronze. It was black, but not the black like on a colored pencil. It was a dark black, that looked at you, as if it was holding all your fears, and it had the power to set them free. So that they could haunt you forever. Again, I made a mental note to ask Nico about that.

In the middle of the room was an old, red oak, wooden desk. There was a black leather chair. But the chair didn't catch my attention, the old man in it did. He looked about 50, but he also looked ageless. With his black, skruffy hair in patches on his head, and rosey cheeks, he looked like a Santa returning from the bar. Come to think of it, he has a wine glass next to him.

"Atalanta, meet Dionysus, or Mr.D, God of Wine, and one of camp leaders," Annabeth said after I caught sight of him. I bowed my head in a respectful way, while Percy and Nico rolled their eyes. I looked at Annabeth and raised an eyebrow. She gave me the I-will-tell-you-later look. I just genitally nodded my head in understanding.

"Atalanta?" Mr.D said with surprise in his voice.

"Yes sir," I told him.

"I met your namesake once, of coarse I was really mentioned in the story of her. But I met her. Personally, I think Aphrodite should've stayed out of the race, but whatever," he said while rolling his eyes. I wasn't sure how to repond to that, so I just just smiled and nodded my head like a moron.

"We wanted to introduce her to you, Chiron already met her back in the mortal world," Annabeth explained. I noticed Annabeth did most of the talking, Percy was looked around for something to do while tapping his foot, and Nico was looking at Dionysus, but sneaking glances at me. Annabeth went on talking with the God of Wine, with me and Nico watching them. We kept glancing at each other. At one point we looked at the same time. I looked into his eyes, and once again, saw all the pain, secrets, and grief in them. I then also noticed they were nearly the same color as his sword. They held fear and terror, but not his. Any monster that came his way's fear and terror.

His jet black hair and pale olive skin made him look good. His black shirt with its pearl white skull on it made him look like a bad boy. Below that was his ripped dark, midnight blue jeans. He has an old silver chain on his belt loop on the opposite side to the sword. On his feet were were black converse. They clearly weren't brand new, but nether were mine. I didn't understand why people needed a hundred pairs of shoes. You only have two feet, plus they ain't cheap, it's idiotic.

"-no known parent," Annabeth finishes snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Is this true?" Mr.D asked.

"Yes, they found me in an adoption center." Mr.D looked surprised by this.

"I need to make a call, Anniebell, show her to the Hermes cabin for now. Also show her around the camp some more. I want you three to train her," Mr.D ordered ,"Now leave." I followed Annabeth out the door with Percy and Nico on my tail we made it out of the Big House.

"So, we're gonna show you to the Hermes cabin, which you will be staying at until you find out your real parent," Annabeth explained. I just nodded my head once and followed her while taking everything in. We walked past the strawberry fields and over a small worn bridge taking us over the river. The river was full of thousands of gallons of clear water. The water rushed under the bridge. It was fast enough to move you, but not to the point it would carry your sorry ass off. It looked beautiful, the little silver fish were swimming around without a care in the world. There were even a few nymphs in the crystal clear water, waving at us while jumping out of the water.

Once we got onto the other side I saw the stables. The wood was worn and in someone places there were vines or moss growing on it. It still managed to look good though. Wait, scratch that, it look beautiful. It had that timeless beauty that old houses get. The ones that are well taken care of, and weren't worn to hell. I could see pegasus running and flying around with campers on their backs. It was a beautiful sight to see the gracefulness in the speed.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Well, we are going to show you around camp, then to the Hermes cabin like Mr.D said. I think you'll love it though, so don't worry," Annabeth said sensing my nerves.


	6. I just can't even

Next on the list was the Armory. It looked like a simple old wooden shack. But after today, I learned not to judge a book by its cover.

"Here is where you will pick out a weapon. If you can't find one that works with you, then we will train you with different ones until you find the right weapon," Annabeth explained. Once again I just nodded and wondered why she did most of the talking.

"It might be easier to find the right weapon once you're claimed. Most demi-gods take after their parents in most everything," Percy said. And again, I just nodded.

I know what you're thinking, and I yes, I'm fairly shy. But, wouldn't you be after everything I've been through today? I noticed I did more talking than Nico, so that's a bonus.

Then something crossed my mind, I didn't know who Annabeth's divine parent was.

"Hey Annabeth, who's your Godly parent?" I asked after moments of silence.

"Athena," she simply answered. But I found something wrong with that statement.

"But, Athena is one of the three virgin goddesses. She never had any children," I testified.

"Do you know how Athena was born?" she questioned.

"Of course, she was born from Zeus' split skull," I answered.

"I, and all of her children, were born in a similar since. We were born from thoughts. She Athena finds a male that she takes a liking to, possibly loves, she creates a child through her thoughts. She always told me, 'Pure love it the best kind,' meaning that you don't need sexual contact to be in love with someone," she explained, then rolled her eyes as Nico and Percy snickered the the word 'sexual'. I just nodded my head, it made since, Athena would want kids sooner or later, and she is smart enough to figure a way around the virginity pledge. I was secretly hoping that she would be my mother. But then again, I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so it wasn't likely, plus I didn't quite look like Annabeth.

We finally reached the old shed, I could tell it needed some work done, the hinges on the door were rusty. The handles were dulling out, but it still held ageless beauty, like the Olympian Gods in the painting over the mantle in the Big House. The stone path to the shed was worn. At one time it I'm sure it looked beautiful, it still does, but it is in clear need of work.

When Percy opened the door, I was in heaven, or . I saw many different weapons. Bronze swords, daggers, spears, maces, bow and arrow sets, shields, and different styles of armor. There were even a few guns, I figured that was for fighting in the 'mortal' world.

After about 3 minutes of looking, I noticed Percy was getting antsy.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"ADHD," he simply explained. I just nodded my head alittle. I had it too, but my mind was focused on the weapons, so my body was slightly settled.

About a minute later I gave up. "I can't find anything, it all looks cool, but nothing looks like something I would carry to battle," I said disappointed.

Annabeth thought for a minute then said,"We might find you something later. Or you could be one of the kids that get the right weapon from their parent when they get claimed." I hoped that she really ment that, and wasn't just trying to boost my spirt.

Next to the armory was the arena, Percy explained that most of our training was done there. It looked huge, I could see many pre-teens and teens training and fighting with many different weapons. I even saw a few using hand-to-hand combat. I saw some archers shooting off to the side, most of them looked similar to each other. Since Apollo is the God of Archery, I assumed they were children of Apollo. I had fairly good aim, but didn't really look like them, so I mentally crossed off Apollo on my list of possible parents.

In the middle I saw swords clashing into each other. Many of the fighters had wounds, but Apollo is also the God of Healing, so I imaged they had good healers here for things like that. I thought about me using the sword, and didn't like it. I wasn't weak, but I wouldn't have the strength to hold the sword to defend myself. I might not even be able to hold the damn thing. Most of them were 3 to 5 feet long. I wasn't very tall, and I didn't feel like holding a knife half my size. Plus with my luck I would trip and cut myself on the blade while getting a black eye on the hilt.

Mixed into the swords was spear fighting. Like the sword, I desided the spear wasn't for me. It looked to angry, and held too much brute force. My slim arms wouldn't have the strength to repeatedly force the spear at someone. Hades, I would be too slow to gab it at anyone, I couldn't even hold a damn mop properly do to my horrid height.

On the other side was dagger and hand-to-hand. They looked graceful in their fighting styles. I figured that was were I was spending most of my time. The daggers sliced through the air with great speed. It made for close range fighting, making it easier to get hurt. My it was better for those with speed. I had speed, but only when I wasn't carrying a butt load of other stuff. My body was slim, so passing through the air was easy for me, but it also meant I didn't have a lot of muscle mass.

The hand-to-hand combat looked nice to me too. Most people think that being small means you can't fight. Well news flash! Those bitches are wrong. It's about skill. You could be strong, but if you don't know how to fight, you're shit out of luck. I got into alot of fights back at the home, and the different schools I went to. I'm not the best fighter, but my speed helps me a lot.

We were about to head out of the arena when we heard a few screams, someone yell, "Not again!" and the smell of fire.


	7. Fire Hazard

Annabeth groaned then stomped back to the arena, while muttering some colorful words. Percy then trotted after her like a loyal pup, leaving me and Nico alone.

"What's going on? Shouldn't we be helping them?" I asked trying to pull Nico to the arena.

"Nah, Leo most likely just got angry or something and set himself on fire. Everything is fine," he explained. My eyes widened when he said "set himself on fire."

"Leo is a fire user. Like Percy can control water, Leo can control and make fire. He's also fire-proof," Nico said noticing my questioning look. I just, once again, nodded my head. All of this was a lot to take in. Most of it was cool, but it was so odd. I've lived my whole life thinking all this was fake, or a myth. But then I'm thrown into it just because of an old bird. Wow, that would sound weird out of context.

Moments later Annabeth comes out of the arena with a new hole in her shirt and some ash on her face. Percy soon follows her out with some ash on him too, but I also noticed someone following him. He was a medium height Latino, he didn't look too bad ether. His eyes were chocolate brown, and his hair looked like chocolate too, but a bit darker. His hair fell in short curls past his ears. It wasn't as long as Nico's, but it was longer than Percy's. He didn't look too muscular, but he wasn't a twig. His facial features made him look similar to an elf. He had a mysterious look in his eye. But not the way Nico's did, Nico's held power. While this teen held humor. When he brushed his hair behind his left ear, I saw that they had a slight point at the end. Making him look even more elfish. It wasn't in a bad way, he looked handsome, but he still held that childish look in his eyes. His smile also held humor, but I could see past it. Like Nico, there was pain behind it.

I figured he pushed humor over the pain. I push my attitude, and silence over my pain. It's easier to hide it, than show it. Wow I sound like Elsa on Frozen.

"That's Leo," Nico whispered into my ear. I just nodded my head showing that I heard him. Now, I'm not gonna lie, Leo looked kinda cute. But I don't know, something held me back.

"Hi, I'm Leo. You're the new chick, right?" Leo asked when he saw me.

"Ya, and don't call her a chick. Her name is Atalanta," Nico said irritated.

"Ok, ok, I was kidding. So who's her parent?" Leo questioned.

"I'm unclaimed. And before you ask, no I don't know if it's my mom or dad. I grew up in an orphanage," I told him.

"Hey, lots of us got it ruff here. Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and I lost our mothers when we were young. Well not Frank or Hazel, they lost their mothers when they were older. But every demi-god has it bad. Almost none of us get lucky in the family department. So don't be too down 'bout it," Leo said, attempting to cheer me up. I just nodded my head a little bit in response.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Percy asked.

"Not really. I can, but I choose to watch, rather than join in the conversation most of the time," I explained.

"Sounds like Nico," Leo said, earning an eye roll from Nico.

"So where we off to?" Leo asked after a moment of silence.

"We?" Nico questioned.

"Ya, I'm bored, and got nothing better to do. So you guys are stuck with me," Leo said giving us a toothy grin.

"Great," I heard Nico slightly mutter.

"We are off to show Atalanta, to the Hermes cabin," Annabeth said, ignoring Nico's moan in protest. I made, yet another, mental note to ask Nico about that.


	8. Double Trouble

On our way back I had to listen to Percy and Leo talk like teenage girls who haven't seen each other in years. When we finally reached the cabin, I was surprised. For a cabin representing one of the Olympians, it looked like crap. The paint was peeling off the walls, and there was a ton of crap laying around every where. I could see kids running around in the cabin like they were on a sugar high. The door was cracked open, and at one point a kid was pushed out the door and landed on his ass. I looked to Annabeth with a save-me look. She just gave me a smirk.

"Who's the new one girl?" asked a tall blue eyed boy said while walking out the door.

"Is she claimed, or undetermined?" another boy asked following him. After getting a look at both of them, I noticed they were clearly twins. Like Leo they had brown hair, but theirs was lighter. They both had bright blue eyes and full lashes around them. I was jealous at that, mine were always thin.

"Undetermined," Percy answered, interrupting my train of thought. The two boys just nodded their heads with a sad look on their faces.

"Atalanta, this is Travis and Connor Stoll, co-captains to the Hermes cabin," Annabeth told me.

"So that means you have to listen to these two morons until you're claimed," Nico said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, you're just too funny Nico," the tallest boy said.

"So which one is which?" I asked.

"The tallest is Travis," Leo answered. I just nodded my head, wow I do that a lot. Annabeth was about to say something else, but a horn sounded through the camp.

"Time for dinner, come on Ata, you mind if we call you Ata. Never mind we gonna do it any way. So lets go back into the cabin and get everyone, then-" Travis said, getting interrupted my Connor.

"Dude shut up and lets go!" he yelled. I followed the twins into the cabin after waving to Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Leo.

But then I realized something. The inside was worse than the out. Ever seen a teenage boy's room? Well there you go. It looked, and smelled like that. There was clothes everywhere. I saw a pair of underwear on the floor by the window. Why was it there? Not a clue, honestly, I'm not sure I want to know. There was an old pizza box laying on the floor, and yes, there was still pizza in it. And no, it was fresh pizza. And this was the moment I prayed for my parent to claim me.


	9. I Get My Wish

The walk to the mess hall was horrible. You know how when you're in elementary school, and you have to walk in lines? And there's always the one class that basically says "YOLO!" and runs around like idiots? Ya, that would be the Hermes cabin. There was no order, at all. We all smelt food, and ran for it like animals. Well I didn't, there were a few others that had a brain and didn't either. But for the most part, there was no order. Even Connor, Travis, and some of the other older campers ran.

When we finally reached the mess hall, no one even looked at us. So that told me, this is how the Hermes cabin always is. Which worried me to a point, it ain't healthy. We each grabbed a plate and sat down at the Hermes table. I also noticed, that like the cabin, the table has seen better days. There was scratches and stains on it. How they stained wood with food, I will never know. But I think it's best not to question this cabin.

Everyone was saying what food they wanted to their plates, and it appeared. I looked at Travis with an eye brow raised.

"Just say what you want, and it will show up. Same with the cups," Connor answered for him. So I asked for a cheese burger and a cherry Dr. Pepper. I was very happy when it showed up on my plate to say the least.

The rest of dinner was crazy. There was food flying around, and at one point a grape flew over to the Ares table. They didn't like that. A butter knife flew at us and stuck into the table. Now I know where the scratches came from. I looked at the guy who threw it, and had to keep from laughing. With the butter knife thing, all I could think of was the Divergent series. So instead of laughing, I just looked back down and kept eating.

When we finished eating we went to the camp fire. There was singing led by the Apollo cabin. I was looking though the faces, when I saw someone.

"Toni!?" I yelled/asked. She looked over to me, the her jaw dropped.

"No fucking way!" she yelled, racing over to me. She grabbed me into a hug, which I returned.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" my old friend from the home asked.

"I'm a demi-god I guess, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Daughter of Apollo," she answered, clearly still dumbfounded. "Are you claimed?" she asked.

"Nopers," I responded.

"Well at most campfires is when we get claimed,"

"Lets hope I get claimed then, I do NOT want to stay in the Hermes cabin for the night,"

"Well I have a lock that you can put on your bags if you want. Their father isn't the god of thieves for nothing," she said with a smile on her face. I just returned the smile, but it was interrupted. I heard a ton of gasps, and saw a glowing above my head.


	10. New News

I knew I got claimed, I just knew it. But judging by the looks on Toni's face. I didn't want to look up. Honestly I wanted to know, but I just couldn't look up.

"All hail Atalanta Mer, daughter of Poseidon, God of Storms, the Sea, Earthquakes, and Storms. And grand-daughter of Apollo, God of Music, Healing, Poetry, and Art," I heard Chiron say. He bowed slightly, but everyone else was too shocked to do anything but stare. So I did what every other dramatic 14 year old would do. I ran like Hades, and made a bee line through the Aphrodite kids, I think I knocked down Drew. Which was the only good thing out of this situation.

Not sure how long I ran, or how far. All I know is, I stopped when I tripped on a tree root, thus landing on my face. Why not add to the hell I've been through today. I'm sure the Fates are laughing their old asses off right now. So there I was cussing enough to make a sailor cry, when a bright ass light started shining in my face. Ok, lets just blind me now, why don't we.

"Hello Atalanta," I heard a voice said. I looked up, and honestly, I almost crapped my pants.

"Don't be scared," a younger voice said. I got a good look at them. The first voice came from a man, that looked older. But like Mr.D, he had a timeless look. Great, I got two gods in front of me, and I have dirt on my face.

"Here, let me help you up," the younger voice said, holding his hand out while offering a kind smile. I took his hand and returned the smile, well I was staring, so I most likely looked like a kid staring at a candy bar or a puppy. The man that helped me up had sandy blonde hair and sun kissed sun. His blue eyes popped from under neath his shaggy hair. He was were normal 'hipster' clothes, and a pair of blue Converse. The other man had black hair with a few gray hairs, but not so many that he looked 60 years old. Wearing an old fisher men's shirt, khaki shorts, and old, tan sandles. Over his dark hair was a fishing hat with fish hooks on it and read 'Neptune's lucky fishing hat' across the front. Under the hat and shaggy hair was sea green eyes, just like mine and Percy's. "O SHIT!" crossed my mind. Here I am with dirt on my face, staring at two gods like a dumb ass. And, o ya, these two gods are MY FATHER AND GRAND-FATHER!

"Uhhh...," was all I could manage to say. After that came out, I didn't a face palm. Adding a red mark to the dirt, yay! Apollo and Poseidon just chuckled a little.

"We have something for you," Apollo said. I raised an eye brow. Poseidon reached into thin air and pulled out a necklace. It was a two-part necklace. On the shortest chain was an arrow. And the longer one held a bow. They were on a silver chain that sparkled in the light.

"When you need a weapon, pull on it. You will get your bow," Apollo explained.

"That's not all," Poseidon reached into thin air again, and pulled out a golden trident necklace. "Like the bow and arrow necklace, just pull on it and it will give you a trident."

"But I've never fought with a bow or a trident. How do you know I will be any good?" I asked.

"We talked with Athena and Ares. They said they would fit you best," Apollo answered.

"Can I ask you two a question?"

"Yes," they answer in union.

"What was my mom and grandmother like?" I could tell this pulled at some sad memories, they both looked grief stricken.

"They were the kindest souls you could have met. Your grandmother could see past the mist. And she was so beautiful, I thought she was one of Aphrodite's children," Apollo said with a sad smile.

"Your mother," Poseidon continued, "Was one of the best singers to live. She wasn't famous, she didn't want that life. But her voice held more beauty than the sea. She had perfect aim with her bow, she could shoot running rabbit in the eye from hundreds of feet away. She was a true warrior, she never backed down from a fight, I always thought Ares or Athena blessed her. She was a true artist, you were her favorite subject to paint."

"Are they both dead?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes, if one were still here, you would've lived with them. Not at the home," Apollo answered. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It had Apollo and Poseidon in it. But between them, were two ladies, and a baby. The lady holding the baby was standing next to Poseidon. He looked down on them and held the woman and the child with love and tears in his eyes. The woman looked to be about 20. She had golden hair, and a mix of baby blue and emerald green eyes. I noticed that she had the same plump lips as me. Same shade too. Her hair fell in big waves past her shoulders, just like mine. I noticed she had a midnight blue bow on her back. And an orange quiver full of arrows with black feathers on the ends.

Next to Apollo was a woman who looked about 40. She had emerald green eyes, and beach blonde, bone straight hair. She too had the plump lips like the lady next to her. She looked beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with delight and love while looking at the baby. Unlike the lady next to her though, she had pale skin. She, like the woman next to her, was thin, but still looked built and healthy. I then noticed that on her belt loop, was a bronze dagger.

"This was my grandmother and mother, right?" I asked with tears slipping out of my eyes. They just nodded sadly. "How'd they die?"

"Protecting you. A griffin was after you, and they died protecting you," Apollo said with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you save them?"

"We aren't supposed to interfere with mortals or our children," Poseidon answered sadly.

"But yet you can knock them up, then leave like dead beat parents?! You couldn't save them?! Or at least bring me to camp early?!" I screamed at them. Once I finished I heard thunder and lighting snapping though the air. The currents in the stream near by turned rough and violent. I also saw the nervousness in their eyes. "O great! Now Zeus is pissed?!"

"That's not Zeus. That's you, Atalanta," Poseidon responded.

"But, I'm not a child of Zeus, I'm daughter of Poseidon, and grand-daughter of Apollo. Right?"

"But because of the heritage, you can control, stop, and make storms. Apollo is in the air, and I am storms and earthquakes," Poseidon explained.

"You, are now the Queen of Storms," Apollo finished.


	11. No Words for ThisNone

I just stood there with a deer in the head lights look. I probably looked like a shit my pants too.

"What does that mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Talk to Nico about it. We need to return to Olympus," Poseidon finished then placed a kiss on my forehead. Apollo patted my shoulder and gave me a small smile. Then with a bright flash, they were gone. After about a minute of staring at my new necklaces, I heard a noise in the bushes. I immediately pulled on my trident and bow necklace. I but the bow on my back and held my trident in my hand.

I then got a good look at the trident. It had a silver blade at the tip, and had a big opal stone in the middle. It was brightly multicolored. In one light it was blue, in another it was green, or purple. On the two outer blades was two smaller stones, identical to the center one. The handle was silver too, it shinned in the moonlight.

"Nice trident and bow. Mind putting them down?" A sarcastic voice came through the bushes.

"Nico?"

"Nah, it's the freaking ginger bread man! Put that thing down!"

"Just come out of the bushes,"

"Hades no! I ain't giving you a target!" At that I just put the trident down. Then he slowly stepped out of the bushes.

"So you want to make small talk? Or you want answers?" he asked.

"Answers,"

"The queen thing, I can answer that now,"

"Then answer it!"

"I'm the King of Ghosts. Meaning that I have control over them and can command an army of them in like a battle or something. Meaning that you can most likely create any storm and fry someone's sorry ass with lighting," he said smirking. I just nodded my head.

"Anything else? You seemed to understand everything else,"

"A couple questions. I wanted to ask them earlier, but couldn't. Why does everyone have bronze weapons, other than my trident and your sword?"

"Celestial bronze, stygain iron, imperial gold, and what ever your trident is made out of, are the only things that can kill monsters. Celestial bronze is what Greek weapons are made from. Imperial gold is what Roman weapons are made from. And stygain iron is what my weapons are made from,"

"O, special are we?"

"It's made in the underworld. It can pull a soul out of a body,"he said with a creepy smile on his face. My eyes widened at this, thus making him laugh.

"Why did you roll your eyes when I bowed to Mr.D?"

"He's a jerk. Nothing more to it,"

"Why don't you talk a lot?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I have to reason to,"

"Well there you go,"

"You're irritating. You know that?"

"Clearly," he said taking a step closer to me.

"Why are you so distant?"

"Why are you?" he questioned taking another step near me.

"I asked you first,"

"Real mature," he asked stepping closer again. At this point my mind was flashing warning signs. I mean, he was stepping closer to me, we were in a forest, at night...

"Why'd you run?" he whispered.

"I panicked, simple as that. I mean wouldn't you?"

"I guess. I have a question,"

"Then ask,"

"You got a boyfriend?"

"No, why?"

"So I can do this," I was about to ask what he meant, but then he pushed his pale cold lips, to my pink warm ones.


	12. Awkward Conversations

To say I was shocked, would be a lie. I'm not denying that I liked it, but I will not admit to it, so don't ask. After my internal shock, I started kissing back. I felt his tongue sliding across my bottom lip asking, no demanding, entrance. Since I didn't want to stop, I aloud him. Some how I started moving backwards, don't ask how because thats a question I don't even have an answer for. Because, my knees couldn't move. They were like jelly. I felt like my legs were kicked out from underneath me. I felt like I was gliding, but that all was ruined when my foot connected with a hard object. When I started to stumble all of a sudden my feet left the ground, then I realized he was lifting me up. My instincts and hormones kicked in, so I rapped my legs around his waist. But, when his hands went from the small of my back, I realized what we were doing and pulled away.

I looked him straight in the eye, putting on my best death glare. But it was probaly ruined by our panting. "What the name of Zeus, was that?!" I squealed.

"Well, I believe that was called making out. Maybe not to you, but it sure was to me," he replied with a stupid little smirk on his face.

"No shit sherlock! But why?"

"You don't have a boyfriend, so-"

"That doesn't mean you can kiss anyone just 'cuz you feel like it!" I interrupted. I then realized I still had my legs around him. I jumped down, and I know my cheeks were cherry red. "Look, I'm just gonna go. I need to find Percy," I then left without waiting for a response.

I ran for a while, then I remembered something. I left my weapons. I started running back, but then saw Nico.

"Lookin for these?" he asked holding up my trident and bow. I just nodded my head. Because I was so, well, I'm not sure what I was anymore. It was a mix of embarrassed, happy, scared, nervous, and well you get the point. I ran up to him and took the bow and quiver first, then put the quiver on my back. I then yanked the trident out of his hands, and then once again, ran like Hades.

I ran for a while, then bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a pair of sea green eyes that mirror my own.

"Umm...I-I'm just, umm..." I stuttered. I was at lose for words, not sure what to say to my half- brother. Knowing he just found out that he has a sister, from his father that 'loved' his mother, looking at me must hurt him. I thought that until he grabbed my into a deadly bear hug.

"I was looking for you everywhere. I thought you were picked up by a hell hound or something," he then pulled back and locked eyes with me. "I heard thunder and lightning. Did you piss off Zeus?" he questioned.

"Can I explain all of it to you later, I need sleep,"

"Umm, sure. Do you have any things to move into the cabin?"

"Not that I know of"

"Well sometimes Hermes delivers personal items. Lets see if he did for you," he said leading me to what I think was the Big House.

The walk there was silence. It was a mix of awkward and peaceful silence. When we finally reached the Big House, I noticed the sun was almost completely gone. The stars were peeking out from behind the clouds. For once, most everything was quiet. Most everyone was inside their cabins, and the few that were out were scrambling to their cabin.

In some of the cabin chaos was still going on. Like the Hermes and Ares cabin. Everyone was either fighting, or playing a video game. From the Apollo cabin came music. Most of it was good music, but of course, not even the children of the God of Music can get in perfect tune. The Athena cabin and a bunch of blonde haired children and teens either reading, or planning a new attack strategy for capture the flag this Friday. The Aphrodite cabin was fairly quiet, other than the argument Drew was having with a younger camper. The Demeter cabin had some talking, but not much. The minor cabins had some noise coming from them too, but not as much and the Hermes cabin. But what really stood out, was the Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon cabins. The Zeus cabin had one light on, and you could see a tall, blonde boy walking around his cabin. I would ask Percy about that later. The Hades cabin had two faint figures moving around inside of it. I figured Nico made it back to the cabin, along with his sibling.

Then there was the Poseidon cabin. It just had the beachy feel to it. I haven't been inside it yet, but I could tell it had the same vibe as the outside. It looked like a beach house. There was a old wooden dock leading out to the water, over hanging it by about 10 feet. Above the oak door was a trident. To say it looked beautiful, was an understatement. Maybe to others it was just another cabin. Like the way I looked at the Hermes cabin. But the Poseidon cabin was beautiful, it looked like it had a little piece of the sea with it.

"It looks pretty cool, don't it?" Percy asked.

"Ya, it does. Did you know you had a sister?"

"No, the Gods like to spring surprises on us. Some good, some bad,"

"Which was I?"

"I finally have another half-blood sibling. What do you think?" he replied with a smirk.


	13. Authors Note

_Sadly, I broke my left wrist... so updates will be spotty, sorry to those who like this story, but this is taking my a while to write, I have help from my sister _DaughterofAthena/Antonia._ But she's not always here...so I am almost done with a LONG chapter, and I will post it soon. But please don't get mad if it takes a while..._

So Remember...

**Keep Calm  
And  
Love Peter Johnson**

_Love you guys _


	14. Another Picture

When we finally reached the Big House we were greeted by Chiron.

"Atalanta, Hermes just delivered all of your belongings from your old foster home," Chiron informed me.

"Thanks, Percy can you help me carry it back to the cabin?" I questioned.

"Ya, no problem,"

After carry the first 4 bags to the cabin, I was exhausted. But there were still like 5 bags to carry. Just because I didn't have parents, doesn't mean I didn't have a crap load of stuff. I am a teenager after all.

Percy decided it was best to just leave the bags right inside the door, I left them there too, but didn't leave as soon as Percy did.

The cabin was indescribable. The worn, wooden floors had a slight creek to them when you stepped on them. There was clothes thrown everywhere. And like the Hermes cabin, there was food wrappers and containers scattered around the room. There was a salt water fountain in the corner. It gave off a light blue ray of light. It had a hairline crack running through the center. I figured that Percy broke it a while back. There was a black couch placed in front of a large, flat screen TV. Next to the TV was a Xbox One, and a ton of games. I never understood video games. I always prefered a book, or a physical activity, but that's just me. There was a queen size bed in the left corner of the room. It had light blue sheets on it that was not made. The blankets were tossed everywhere on the bed like an animal ran through it. In the right corner was a large box, with a few smaller boxes around it. I was about to get a closer look at it when Percy came back.

"It's your new bed. You can choose your bed sheets later. Thought it was better than me guessing, I'd probably pick the color you hate most," he said hauling 3 bags with him through the small doorway.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab the last two bags,"

I just nodded and kept looking around the room. Over by his bed was a black dresser. On it was a picture. One was clearly him and Annabeth, but younger. They looked about my age, maybe a bit older. Percy had is arm around Annabeth with a goofy smile stamped on his face. They were wearing their orange Camp Half-Blood shirts. Annabeth had short, faded blue jean shorts on, while Percy had baggy blue jeans on. Neither of them had a weapon with them, which surprised me. I smiled when I saw Annabeth standing an inch or two taller him. Behind them, was 4 other people.

Behind Annabeth was a skinny, tall girl with jet black hair, and electric blue eyes. She had a Green Day shirt on that went well with her ripped black jeans and neon green converse. She had a black bracelet with silver spikes on it wrapped around both wrists. Over her band shirt was a black leather jacket with silver spikes on the collar. And on her head was a thin silver crown. It wrapped around her head like a head band. She had silver bow and quiver on her back, the quiver was full of thin silver arrows with light blue feathers at the end.

Next to the girl was another tall girl. She looked to be about the same age as Percy and Annabeth. She had light brown hair with a slight tint of red in it. Her eyes were brown too, and like her hair, they had a slight red tint to them too. She was clearly well built. Her face was similar to a war general. Her eyes had a stone cold look , even though she was smiling. On her was a dark green t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and gray combat boots on. Strapped to her back was a tall, slim, spear. And on her belt was a foot long, bronze dagger.

Sitting on the ground was two boys. The one on the left caught my attention first. He had goat legs. I knew he was a satyr from that sight. He wore a simple brown leather vest, with two swords on the belt. He was dark skinned with dark, curly hair on his head. Peaking out of the mess of curls was two small goat horns. Both his eyes, and mouth were smiling, he looked so happy, there were no words to describe it.

On the right was a tall, heavy set boy. He had a wide smile stamped on his face. Wearing a extra large Camp Half-Blood shirt and baggy blue jeans, he looked like Percy. He had shaggy black hair and sea green eyes. Well from one angle he had two eyes, then another he had only one...

"That's me, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, and our half-brother Tyson," Percy said, making me scream. I heard him snickering behind me.

"Did I scare you?" he asked fake sympathy and a hint of humor in his voice. I just rolled my eyes and smiled a bit.

"Tyson's a cyclops," I asked, but it came out as a statement.

"Ya, dad has this thing for nymphs,"

"And when a God and a nymph have a child, the child is a cyclops?"

"Yup. But unlike most of them, Tyson is harmless. Well not harmless, not at all, but well you know what I mean,"

"He can kick ass, but isn't like most monsters?" I offered.

"That's it,"

"Where is he?"

"With dad, he works in the underwater forges,"

"Think I could meet him?"

"He'd throw a fit if he couldn't meet his little sister," He said with a gentle smile.

**I would like to thank Alexandra June for the idea to add Tyson into this. I was planning on it, just wasn't sure when to do it. So I just did it now! So ya...Thx Alexandra! ****Still got my broken wrist...but, I'm getting the cast off soon, and as you can see, I'm getting better with it. So I grabbed the computer and started typing couple hours ago. And thus another chapter was born! Anyway, I'm gonna hit the publish button and get started on another chapter. I'm feeling inspired today *cue dramatic music* so ya...see ya!**


	15. Midnight Talks

Percy was already in bed, but I just couldn't sleep. I've always been a night owl. I now find that weird, considering who my grandfather is. Now, if you know about this camp, you know what comes out at night. Yes, I do too, I just don't care. I'm just on the porch. If the harpies come near me, I'll just go inside, simple as that.

There are so many questions running through my head.

_Why wasn't I brought here earlier?_

_Does Percy really want me here?_

_Why didn't Poseidon and Apollo save my mom and grandmother?_

_What was with Nico?_

_And what the heck is with my iPod!?_

My iPod quit playing music, which I was not happy about. So I did what any level headed person would do. I through it. Not my smartest move there. It flew about 15 feet, give or take a few. And of course when I got up to look for it, the damned thing was no where to be found.

"Lookin' for this?" I looked up to see Toni holding my crappy silver iPod with a new crack in it.

"Duh, what else would I be looking for at this hour in front of the cabin?"

"Your common sense, why'd you through your iPod, again?"

"Just got mad," I said sitting on the porch with Toni.

"Again, you mean,"

"Ya ya what ever. So what you doing out?"

"Reading, duh,"

"Figured as much, but outside?"

"I saw your cabin light, thought I'd come see you,"

"So thoughtful," I said while rolling my eyes.

"You never answered my question,"

"Couldn't sleep, as usual. Too many questions running through my head,"

"Ah, well maybe I could help,"

"You know Nico di Angelo?"

"Sexy son of Hades? Duh,"

"He kissed me," at this point she was on the verge of screaming.

"And you didn't tell me?! I thought we're friends, dude!"

"I haven't told anyone. Calm your tits,"

"They are calm. Does Percy know?"

"What part of ' I haven't told anyone' don't you understand?"

"All of it," she replied with a smirk.

"Smart ass,"

"That's why you love me,"

"Mhm,"

"So what happened?"

"He kissed me, I kissed back. And when his hands went down, I pulled away,"

"Did you slap him?" she asked with a straight face.

"No, why would I?"

"Because you're you. You're violent,"

"I am not!"

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy,"

"You piss me off,"

"I know. And you piss me off,"

"Why we friends then?"

"Who knows?" she replied smiling.

"So any suggestions on what to do about him?"

"I'm a child of Apollo, not Aphrodite. Sorry, but I ain't much help there,"

"Great..."


End file.
